A Certain Reproducible Possibility
by jujudude
Summary: Touma is now older. He is a survivor of many battles, and a savior to not just to Academy City, but to the world. What happens when the underbelly of the city of science drags him into it? What happens when science tries to reproduce miracles? Read and see. Touma x Harem.
1. A Change of Luck

A certain level 0, approximately 17.5 years old, was running from his life from a level 5. This was nothing new in Academy city. This was especially not new if the name of the level 0 was Kamijou Touma, which, in this case, it was. The level 5 five he was running from was the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto.

Why was Mikoto, who was now 16 (and thus more mature and with less of an explosive temper), attacking Touma? Well, Lessar snuck into Academy City (again) and somehow talked Touma into letting her stay with him for at least a month (yet again). When Mikoto stopped by his apartment, Lessar took the opportunity to "claim" Touma as her own by kissing that idiot on the lips. FRENCH kiss him no less. Mikoto thought she could hear Touma's tonsils getting knocked around by Lessar's tongue.

After Touma got Index to stop biting him, he had to run half of the night from Mikoto. He had been running so much that eventually he arrived in the experimental science sector of the city, with Mikoto on his heels. It was near the facilities where project "Radio Noise" and the "Level 6 Shift" project started. "Mikoto, I said I was sorry! I didn't want Lessar to do that! Come on! I don't know why you are upset!" Touma told Mikoto.

"Idiot! You KNEW she would do something like this when you agreed to let her stay at your place!" Mikoto yelled back. She had accidently discharged a large amount of electrostatic energy in frustration, as she remembered the pure look of pleasure Lessar had on her face, the noises, and how she wanted to be – NO! She was NOT jealous that Lessar was kissing that idiot! Nope! She was just angry he let himself get taken advantage of.

They were so busy arguing that they didn't notice that, at this point, half the city had lost its power because of Mikoto's fits of anger. "Come on Bug Zapper! Why are you so angry? It's not like we are dating or anything!" Touma shouted at her.

That was a bad move. Probably the worst thing he could have said at that moment he had JUST said. "He….. hehehe….hehehehehehe….. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Mikoto was starting to scare Touma. She was laughing like a crazy person. She kind of was, being a tsudere and all. Anyways, that is neither here nor there. Back to our story.

Mikoto did something she had not done in a very long time regarding Touma. She pulled out an arcade token and loaded it on her fingers, ready to fire her "railgun." Touma would probably dodge, as always. Probably. She fired it, and indeed, he did dodge it. However, she did not count on how much power she had put behind it. And once she fired her railguns, she could never stop their forward momentum. The projectile hit a building and blew through an entire large room with complex equipment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in said building, panic was ensuing. This scientific site was a "black site", one that dealt with the dark side of academy city. The lead scientist was one who's lack of ethical behavior eclipsed even the Kiharas. This individual was wanted for war crimes involving: unethical experimentation on humans, cloning, kidnapping, and genocide. He was also wanted for public intoxication, driving on a suspended license, and doing indecent things with a sheep. Again, neither here nor there. His name was Archibald Cooper.

"Power went out a few minutes ago! Has anyone gotten the backup generators online?" a scientist yelled. "No! They were destroyed by some sort of projectile! This is bad!" another scientist yelled. "Do we have any idea what is going on with our subjects? Give me a status report, please" the lead scientist, Dr. Archibald Cooper himself asked, as he sipped earl grey tea like the proper British gentleman he was.

Blub blub blub….. blub blub blub blub….. blubblubblub blub….. something stirred in a stasis tank. Something that looked rather familiar. "I am almost to the stasis room! I will give you a report as soon as….." the scientist stopped mid-sentence as a large BOOM could be heard in background. Followed by 3 more, with only a second or two apart. The fifth and final boom was deafening.

"WE HAVE A SUBJECT BREACH! CODE RED! TANK TWO HAS BEEN BREACHED! GET SECURITY AND EVACU AGGGRH….." the scientist was cut off as the sound of screams, bones snapping, muscles ripping, and sinew tearing was heard over the walkie, followed by a loud roar. The sound of equipment being destroyed soon followed.

"Oh, dear! Such a tragedy. And I hated him less than some of the others. *sigh* Oh well. We have plenty of data saved up to start again. Order the evacuation of all key personnel. Have some security lackeys hold them off while we make our escape." Doctor Cooper stated.

Meanwhile in the stasis lab, 5 naked young men were grouped up. "Good thing you broke out first Ruby. I don't think any of us would have had the strength to break out so quickly. If not for you, we all probably would have drowned" one of them stated. "Yep. Glad I could save my brothers. I guess it was a good thing I hit the weights before we went into stasis, huh Emerald?" a second young man stated. "Whatever. I wish you would work on your sense of fashion as much as you work on your strength" a third boy stated. "W-w-we probably should get going. I calculate they will be here in 4.325 minutes" a fourth male said. "Post haste guys! We need to get outta here, then work on getting some money, a place to live, and some fake IDs. Can you handle that Sapphire?" another boy spoke up. "S-s-sure Topaz. No problem" the one they called sapphire said in a calm, meek manor.

* * *

Five days had passed since Mikoto and Touma fought like an old married couple. It was the start of a new school year, and Komoe was standing in front of her class in a Certain High School. "Now class, I have some new transfer students. I hope you will give the three of them a warm welcome" Komoe stated to her class. Three young men entered the classroom. One had blonde spiked hair, the school uniform, and blue eyes. The second was a bit taller, more filled out, had numerous piercings in his ears, and some on his face, green eyes, and a short, red, spikey mohawk. He wore the standard uniform, and had a leather jacket on for the walk home that was studded with short metal spikes. The last one was slightly shorter than the blonde, and a bit thinner, but with more definition and toning to his body. His hair was orange, cut short, and combed nicely. His eyes were hazel in color, and framed by wire rimmed glasses, and was dressed in the school's uniform.

"Hello all! My name is Ichiro Ota! I hope we can become great friends!" the blonde said. "Yo! I am Isamu Tanaka! Glad to meet ya! Need anything, let me know!" the red head said. The last male shook his head at the two that proceeded him. "Greetings. My name is Kohaku Suzuki. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope we can get to know each other better" he stated. This caused a number of girls to blush, and Pierce and Motoharu to glare at him.

"Ok, now that you have all been introduced, you can sit anywhere as long as it is a free seat" Komoe said. Ichiro sat behind Touma, Isamu sat near him, one row over, and one row back, and Kohaku sat on the other side of the class, closer to the front.

At lunchtime, Touma went to find a place to eat. He didn't have money for food because he had to feed not ONLY Index and a tiny magical god Othinus, but Lessar as well. "Hey, you! You're Touma, right?" Ichiro asked. "Yeah. Hey, we are in the same class together, if I recall correctly" Touma stated. "Indeed we are! Hey, you look a little hungry. Want me to buy you something, and you can sit with me and my friends and eat with us?" The new blonde asked. "Sure. I am starving. I don't get to eat lunch often" Touma replied.

Touma got his food. Ichiro made sure to buy him enough to fill him up, and wouldn't take no for an answer. After they got their food, they walked over to where Ichiro was sitting. He just so happened to be sitting with the other 2 new students, Isamu and Kohaku. They were talking, and Touma felt like he was starting to form a real bond with the three of them. Halfway through lunch period, Ichiro got a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Hey Himigami, come over here and sit with us!" The blonde called out. "Sure. Ok" Himigami replied. Isamu got a large grin on his face. "Hey! Seiri! Why don't you sit with us as well? Show your new classmates your hospitality?" Isamu stated. "Ok. But you guys better not try anything stupid!" Seiri replied.

Lunch period was enjoyable. For once, the mishaps that happened to Touma on a daily basis were far fewer, and much less severe. Also, he agreed to hang out with Ichiro and some of the blonde's friends on the weekend. Isamu was going to hang out with them as well. Isamu even got Himigami and Seiri to agree to hang out with them as well. They even agreed to let him bring Index and Lessar (he knew it would be in his best interest to at least bring Index). However, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little weary as to HOW they knew about the nun and magician that sponged off him.

* * *

Somehow, that week went better for Touma than practically any in his entire life. Misfortune seemed to be at a minimum. The weekend soon came, and he met Ichiro at the park. "Yo! Touma! I want you to meet my friends! You already know Isamu, but you have yet to meet these bastards here! This is Madoka Yamamoto and Kiyoshi Yamaguchi! You two must be Index and Lessar, correct? I hope you treat Touma well!" the spikey haired blonde said, introducing his two friends to Touma.

Madoka was slightly shorter than he was, with glasses and shorter, spikey blue hair. He was thin and was currently concentrating on both a book he was reading and socializing. The other was his height, slightly more muscular, and had green hair in an average cut. He was impeccably dressed, even for casual clothes. "Nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends" Madoka said quietly. "Yeah. Nice to meet you guys!" Kiyoshi followed.

"Yes, very nice to meet the two of you. What are we going to do today? Does it involve food?" Index asked. "I could care less about food! I want to go shopping for some special clothes to model for Touma!" Lessar replied. "Haha! We can do all of the above guys! Just don't pick anything too 'special' for Touma, Lessar. You might fry his brain!" Ichiro said with a laugh. "Please cut it out guys. You will just end up encouraging her" Touma stated.

"Out of curiosity, how did you know about Index and Lessar? I never mentioned them to you" Touma asked Ichiro. "Oh, that? Madoka saw you guys walking together as he was coming back from a food sale. When I asked him if he wanted to hang out with you, he mentioned it might be a good idea to invite your two girlfriends" Ichiro told him. "Stop teasing me! These girls don't like me. Index and I are just really good friends, and Lessar just teases me relentlessly" Touma replied. "Touma!" Index yelled at him, clearly hurt by his obliviousness to her feelings. "SUCH MISSFORTUNE!" Touma yelled in response, knowing what was coming next.

Ichiro stepped forward and placed his left hand on Touma's left shoulder as Index prepared to launch herself at Touma's head. Instead of being attacked by Index and Lessar simultaneously, Index missed Touma for the first time ever, and flew into Lessar. The two girls started to argue before Kiyoshi broke them up. They headed to the restaurant that Madoka chose for them to dine at.

They met up with Himigami and Seiri on their way to the restaurant. They had a nice conversation on the way to where they were going to eat. Himigami was happy to be with the guy she liked, and to be noticed not just by him (as she almost always was) but by his new friends as well. Even Index and Lessar seemed to converse and enjoy talking with her. Seiri noticed he didn't behave like a buffoon when not around Pierce and Motoharu. She didn't see much potential in them, but always felt that within her cute Touma lay greatness.

The restaurant they attended served classic British cuisine. Touma was worried about how he would pay, when Ichiro let him know he would pick up the check. They all enjoyed their meals. Touma, Index, Lessar, Madoka, and Ichiro all went shopping at the 7 Mists shopping complex, while everyone else headed home. "Hey Touma. I just wanted to say thanks. Madoka is kind of quiet, and it's nice to get him out. I appreciate it. I hope to see you again!" Ichiro stated. "Yeah, thanks for hanging" Madoka said quietly.

* * *

The next day, Touma woke to a loud knocking on his door early in the morning. It was Tsuchimikado Motoharu at his front door. "Hey, Kami. Sorry to interrupt your beauty rest with your girlfriends, but we have a problem. There are 3 dangerous rogue magicians in the city. We need your help finding them and bringing them into custody" Motoharu told him.

Touma got ready and headed out. It was 6:37am when they headed out. "So, who is meeting with us to help out? I'm guessing it won't be just the two of us" Touma asked. "Well, what kind of party would it be without Stiyl? He is coming. Also, sister Agnese and Lancis will be accompanying him" Motoharu told him with a wink. "Great. Just what I need to deal with today" he told the multi-agent walking beside him.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town

"I wonder what the savior is up to, Misaka wonders as Misaka walks down the street" the clone of Mikoto Misaka with the serial number of 10032 said to herself. "That man looks remarkably like the savior. Maybe I should go talk to him, Misaka states as she walks over to investigate the boy in question."

She had been stealthily following him roughly a block when she heard him say, without turning around "I know you are back there, Radio Noise clone. You can come out now, I will not harm you" the mystery person told her. "How did you know that, Misaka asks as Misaka….." she was interrupted when the person stated "You aren't the only one with military training dear. There is a great dark underbelly of Academy City, as I am sure you are all too familiar with. By the way, what is your serial number? You look like all your sisters, with the exception of maybe 19090" the person asked.

"Misaka is serial number 10032, Misaka states as she is suspicious of this new person" the clone stated. "I am sure you question my motives for asking this. I know you like a certain Imagine Breaker. If I may, to get closer to him, you will need to get stronger. For that you will need to believe in yourself, and challenge yourself physically, intellectually, and psychologically. Challenge your personal reality. Also, you and your sisters need to develop your own personalities. Learn things and acquire hobbies and tastes unique to you and not share them with the network. Make yourself unique. That is the only way you will develop into complete beings. I would love to chat more, but I need to send out a couple of letters. Have a nice day" the person stated. "Misaka will think on this as she shares this information with the network" Mikoto 10032 stated.


	2. An Unexpected Outcome

Touma was heading to meet up with Stiyl, Lancis, and Agnese. When he and Tsuchimikado arrived, Stiyl, of course, was smarmy and mean to the boy who had helped him numerous times previously. Touma was even helping Stiyl and his organization today and he was giving him crap.

Their targets were a small Cabal magicians that had entered Academy City. The style of magic that they used was, per sister Agnese, a hodgepodge of 2 different techniques. Part of the group used central American style magic, and some used American German Hex magic. Thus, using only one style of magic would not work on them. They would have to be versatile. That was why they had Lancis, Agnese, and Styl there, along with Tsuchimikado. Touma would be their trump card.

* * *

At the same time Touma and his friends were having a war meeting, nine magicians were hiding out in the district near a certain high school, having a war meeting of their own. Four used the central Mexican style of magic. Three used the American German Hex style of magic. The last two used both styles. "WHAT?! Don't tell me that they have a Feng shui magician, a member of New Light, the leader of the Agnese forces, and a high-level magician from Necessarius here!" A young Hispanic woman with long, beautiful black hair, and roughly 16 years old stated. "Relax, we can handle them. We have some heavy hitters ourselves. They will either surrender, or die" a young Caucasian man with an accent from the northern part of the United States, short messy red hair, who was roughly 25 years old stated.

"Analysis: as of events in play right now, God smiles upon us. We are guaranteed a victory" A young lady with dirty blonde hair and darker skin states. She appears to be 23 years old. "I don't like that red-haired hombre. He seems like a real asshole, man. Like he would use people to get what he wants done" a short, 19-year-old Hispanic man with many tattoos stated.

"All of you need to be quiet! Our heavenly father smiles upon us today. We must make our preparations. I want you all to be ready. Since we have some unexpected friends visiting: Isabella is to take Horatio and Gunther with you to set up a trap. Engage them once there. Camila: take Ludwig and Santiago with you to point Alpha. I will take Sarah and Hans with me and we will handle point Beta. We meet up at point Gamma. Got it?" a commanding, and very tall, Hispanic woman of the age 28 stated. She had a beauty (and hair length) that could rival Kanzaki's. "Yes, Madame Antonia!" They all said, with a salute.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the way to a certain high school…

There were five different groups of people heading to a certain high school with hopes of seeing a certain boy. One was one of the level 5 espers; another was a young lady with dull hazel eyes and hair that was red with blonde highlights; another looks strangely like the redhead, with dull hazel eyes as well, and has her brown hair tied up in a ponytail; another is a pair of beautiful young college women, one with black hair a little down past her shoulders, the other with shoulder length black hair and glasses; and the last one was a pair of young men, one having orange hair, the other being slightly shorter and having blue hair and glasses.

"What is it?" the teen with the orange hair said to the blue haired one. "Mana. I sense it coming from that building. A lot of it" The blue haired teen stated. "That isn't good. Guess I will be missing class today. Go back home. We can't have you getting involved" the orange haired teen stated to the blue haired one. "Ok. If you need me, let me know" he replied to the orange haired teen. The orange haired teen hid behind a dumpster and waited for the magicians to exit the building.

He only had to wait fifteen minutes before three groups of magicians left for three different locales. One group went in the direction to Touma's dorms. Another went towards the Dianoid Shopping Center, and the last group went to towards a district where there was a lot of cutting edge scientific research going on. He decided to follow the magicians heading towards the high science district. He had a hunch he would be most needed there. The first group would obviously encounter Touma. He prayed Touma would be alright. As he left, he texted two people to acquire their aid in going after the group of magicians heading towards the Dianoid.

* * *

Touma and the 3 magicians he was with were racing towards, of all places, his high school. They were only 1.34 miles away when a large explosion could be heard. "Crap! They are attacking! They didn't even set up a people clearing field!" Motoharu yelled. Screams of panic were heard. They rushed forward, not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly, a Deutch Hex activated underneath sister Agnese. An explosion, triggered by her stepping on it, threw her twenty feet into the air. She came crashing down to the ground. She was separated from her lotus wand, which flew out of her hands as she was thrown into the air, and was nowhere to be found. Lancis started to assemble her steel glove. Since she could sense danger, she was not that far into the trap, unlike the others.

The group was in a bad position. They were going to have to be ready for a fight with an enemy that had set up an ambush for them, had discord on the field of play, and was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, there were hidden hex signs all over the place, and deactivating them would take far too long. Good news was that there were no innocent civilians that had been hurt. It seemed that the signs were only activated by mana. Tsuchimikado was the first to notice this. "Touma! You can get out of here! The signs only react to mana signatures! You will be fine! Get out of here!" he told his friend. Lancis, was texting someone whose name was "The Slut" in her cell phone. "Come on, you slut! I know you are in the city! Answer the damn texts!" Lancis yelled at her phone.

"What's up?" was the response Lancis got on her phone. "DAMMIT LESSAR! WE ALL KNOW YOU SNUCK INTO ACADEMY CITY! WE NEED YOUR HELP NEAR TOUMA'S SCHOOL! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE THAT IS, YOU STALKER!" Lancis typed. "Ok. I will be there in five minutes. Hold on till then. I expect a NICE reward from lover boy. You woke me up, after all" was the response Lancis got. "Dammit! She gets under my skin, but she is good in a fight" Lancis said through gritted teeth.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? A lapdog of Laura Stuart; a nun with a Napoleon complex; an abnormality that spies on everyone, for everyone; a British girl who reads too much Norse Mythology, and….. whatever you are. I knew the English church cared little for the lives of civilians, but this is taking it to a whole new level" a short blonde boy stated. He couldn't be more than thirteen years old. He, along with a Hispanic man with lots of tattoos, and a mixed-race woman, were standing before them on the street. The mixed-race woman suddenly spoke up "Analysis: the parameters of battle have changed. The unknown fighter is the most dangerous before us. Also, another combatant is approaching quickly. We must win as quickly as possible." "Alright then. Let's have us some fun!" the blonde boy said.

* * *

Tsuchimikado had been trying to make his way over to sister Agnese to start a healing spell on her doing his best to avoid the magical mines. Now that 3 enemy combatants showed up, he needed to speed things up faster. She would be knocked out of the fight for a while, but was not too seriously injured. However, they needed her in the fight now. Motoharu could rely on his esper power to heal him, Agnese needed immediate medical attention. His speed when from a crawl to a sprint, explosions occurring all around him. He was taking minor damage, but he needed to get the small nun as quickly as he could.

He had almost reached sister Agnese when a large pillar of fire erupted from underneath him. Touma ran over to him and hit the hex sign that had appeared on the ground, but it was too late. Tsuchimikado was already injured and out for the count by the time he deactivated the rune. "Dammit! Two us are down! This isn't good! They are also a lot stronger than I thought!" Stiyl said through clenched teeth. "How long until that other member of New Light is here?!" He shouted at Lancis.

"I'm here! Wouldn't want anything to happen to my boy toy, now would I?" Lessar stated, wielding her steel glove and ready to start fighting. She was about to jump down between Touma and Lancis when Touma shouted out "Don't come down here Lessar! They have some sort of minefield that only affects magic users! Stay away!" Lessar's eyes got wide. A magical trap of that sort would take too long to clear for them to advance. In addition to that, they would be, most likely, under attack during the entire time, making clearing the trap neigh impossible.

Touma ran over to sister Agnese and Motoharu. He grabbed each of them and slung them each over a different shoulder, despite Stiyl's protests and threats. He got the two of them out of the area of combat and set them down, while Stiyl gave him cover with his fire magic.

Touma was running back to them, knowing that he couldn't be harmed by the hexes as he was not a magic user. He started clearing the hex signs around Lancis when he heard Stiyl say "My name is Fortis931! You will all fall before God's judgement!" as flames started to shoot out of his hands. "You are not even worth us tell you our names, muchacho. Blondie over there is down, along with that little senorita! There are only 4 of you left, and one cannot enter the battle!" the Hispanic man stated.

* * *

"It's very nice of you to go visit your old kouhai, Seria" Mii Konori told her friend. Her friend had received a letter this morning that drastically changed her mood. Seria decided to skip classes to visit her classmate from last year. They went to the same university in Academy City together, so Mii tagged along. Seria was worried about something, but would not tell Mii what it was.

"Thank you, Mii. He is very special to me. I haven't seen him in so long….." She stated. Inside her head, she was thinking "I appreciate Mii coming along, but I wish she wouldn't have. Like me, she is his type. Also, he DOES have to propensity to have any girl that meets him fall for him. At least a certain floozy I know won't get the drop on me!" They were nearing his school when a they heard a loud din. Mii was getting her Judgement armband on, and calling the Judgement office to report whatever was going on. As Mii ran towards the conflict, Seria was not far behind. "Oh, my sweet little kouhai, what have you gotten yourself into?" she wondered, concerned for Touma's safety.

Mii and Seria had just within 25 yards of the battle. They could not believe what they were seeing. A man in black priest robes was shooting flames out of his hands, while a woman with a spear whose head was in the shape of four fingers was slowly aided by Touma as he slowly cleared a path for her to move towards three individuals. "I need to get civilians to safety! Get out of here Seria. I don't want you to get hurt" Mii told her friend.

* * *

The battle was heating up between Stiyl, Touma, Lancis and the three magicians opposing them. The Hispanic man was starting to attack Stiyl with an obsidian bowie knife, while the blonde had pulled out a cursing doll. Lessar suddenly launched herself from a rooftop towards the blonde magician. He dodged her attack, and as she flew by him, he pulled a few strands of hair from her head. "Hey! Why did you do that!" Lessar roared at him. She was turning around to attack again with her steel glove when she saw him tying the strands of hair to the doll.

Lessar didn't know what would happen after the boy did this. All she knew was it wouldn't be good. She charged him, hoping to use her steel glove to grab the doll before he could do anything. She was too late. The boy had finished the incantation by the time she had closed half the distance to him. As soon as the incantation was finished, Lessar stopped mid charge. She turned herself towards Lancis, readied her spear, and started fighting her fellow New Light member. She was under the control of the cabal that they were fighting against, and there was nothing they could do until she was defeated, or the cabal was.

Touma had, meanwhile, cleared enough of the field for Lancis to retreat. Lancis had started to head for a fire exit on an older building so that she could make her way to the rooftops. She was going to pursue an alternate route since the ground level route was not possible. That was when Lessar attacked her. She knew Lessar was under control by the cabal when she saw the doll, and noticed that Lessar no longer had the joyful, mischievous look that she regularly had in her eyes. They were dull and lifeless. Lancis knew that even though their best chance of defeating the 3 cabalists in front of her involved having Lessar able to fight. However, if Lessar was fighting for them, albeit against her will, she would have to be knocked out of the fight before they could proceed. If Lancis didn't seriously wound Lessar, she would be ok.

Touma ran over to Lessar as the fight was going on, dodging the hex signs that were being summoned around him. Water jets, fire pillars, ice spikes and such were popping out of the ground as he made his way over towards the embattled new light members. He touched Lessar on the head. She broke out of her trance temporarily, but then when back to fighting her friend as soon as he removed his hand.

* * *

Then it happened. A stray fire burst from the cabalists headed towards Mii as she was moving people out of the battlefield. She got down, covering her face and head with her hands as it got nearer. Just as it was about to hit, she heard a sound that sounded like that of glass breaking. She looked up to see the spikey haired boy standing in front of her, his right hand raised. A smile appeared on the female of the group's face. She had yet to cast a spell, as she was analyzing the fight. "Analysis: the civilian is able to negate our abilities. He also doesn't want to civilians to get hurt. This is advantageous" she said. She started to cast a spell, aiming it towards the young lady that was nearby.

"Oh great. With how easily girls fall for him, there is a good possibility that Mii will get a crush on him now" Seria thought to herself. It was then that she felt an overwhelming urge to walk towards the dirty blonde with the dark skin. She started walking towards her. She felt a welcoming feeling coming from the individual. She felt like she belonged in her group.

Touma noticed this and ran towards her. "What are you doing to Kumokawa – senpai! She has nothing to do with this! Let her go!" Touma roared at her. "If you want her back, you must face me!" the woman told him. "Fine then! If you think you can attack innocent civilians, then I will just have to shatter that…." Touma didn't get to finish his sentence as Lessar, under the control of the blonde boy, rammed her steel glove into him, skewering his left shoulder and pushing him back several yards. "Lessar! What are you doing!? Stop! We are friends!" Touma pleaded with her. Lessar would not stop, for she could not.

* * *

"Why am I attacking him? I may call him 'Lover Boy' because I want to jump him, but he is much more than that to me! I…. I actually LOVE him! If I don't stop now, he will…. oh, god!" Lessar was thinking as she was injuring Touma, quite badly at that. "I need to find a way to stop! Lancis is already injured and can't help so..." Lessar then came up with an idea. She walked over to a light post with what little free will she could muster up. She started beating her head against it. The cabalists couldn't use her to hurt her friends if she was out cold. After a few hits she was knocked out.

Touma was going in and out. He was losing a lot of blood. Stiyl had been cut up badly, and his own magic had been reflected at him. That knife the Hispanic man wielded seemed to have had the ability to store up any sort of magic that an enemy used against the wielder, much like a battery, and then use it against others as if the wielder were using the magic itself. It also had the ability to make sharp cuts.

The dirty blonde then spoke up to her group. "Gunther, take that New Light member's hair off that doll. Horatio, I want you to kill them all quickly, starting with the spikey haired kid. I don't like to do this, but we can't have them coming after us again" she ordered he subordinates. "Alright, senioretia Isabella. I'm on it" the Hispanic man said as the blonde boy took Lessar's hair off his cursing doll. "Sorry about this, hombre. Nothing personal. Just business, know what I mean?" the man said to him. As he was reading his knife, the sirens of Anti Skill vans could be heard approaching. "Cancel that order, Horatio. We need to get out of here now. We have to minimize contact with the science side as much as possible" the young woman stated. "Ok, coming" the blonde boy stated. He, along with the Hispanic man, got next to the young woman. A large hex symbol appeared on the ground, and they teleported away.

"Where's Touma?" Seria asked out loud as she broke out of the spell that the magicians put her in. She then saw that Mii was crouching next to him, calling for an ambulance on her cell phone. "TOUMA!" Seria cried out, tears in her eyes. Touma was going in and out of it, his vision blurring. "Hang on, my little kouhai! Hang in there! We will get you to the hospital! DON'T DIE ON ME! NOT NOW!" Seria yelled out. Touma had almost blacked out when he heard someone running up to him. The last thing he heard was someone shout "MY PRINCE!"

* * *

At the Dianoid, Mitsuko Kongou was heading into the building to take her pet snake, Ekaterina, to a regular check-up. That is when she noticed a cute young man with blue hair posting small yin yang symbols every few yards. She didn't think much of it, and continued to carry her pet in its carrier into the building. She looked back over at the man with the blue hair say a chant. She was about to go over to ask him what he was doing when she had the overwhelming urge to leave the area. She put her snake carrier down, and left the building, as did everyone else.

Five minutes later, three of the 9 cabalists arrived. "This is weird, Camilla. This place should be more active than it is. How are we going to complete our part of the mission if this place is deserted?" a black-haired teen asked. "I don't know Ludwig, but we have got to figure out what is going on" A Latina woman stated to him. "There is some guy over there that has blue hair quietly sitting and reading a book. Think he has anything to do with this?" a third male, who was Latino and seemed to be in his late twenties asked. "I would bet money on it" the girl stated. "HEY! YOU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" she shouted at him.

The boy quietly put down his book. "You are here. You are 2.32 minutes later than I expected. Oh, well. I didn't know what you were up to, and I couldn't let you hurt innocent people, so I put up a people clearing field" he calmly stated.

"A magician, huh? Well, my name is "Muerte006, those who stand against me, fall!" the girl stated. From behind her she heard unfamiliar voice. Someone other than her two cabalists and the blue haired boy. "My name is Sun7767, those who try to conquer that which I hold dear, fall before me!" He bellowed. "And mine is Tara333, I offer compassion to those who lose their way" the blue haired boy spoke quietly.


	3. Artificial Gemstones

Ok, first off... thank you to all who have read this so far! You have stuck with me through the bouts of pain, of writers block, the random orc invasions... ok, maybe not the last one. Now to answer some stuff...

First off: No Yaoi... Touma is not gay. If he showed signs of being gay... still no. However, one-sided Yuri love triangle will probably occur... Kuroko is a thing, after all.

Second: I apologize for the pacing in the first chapter. Two of the three fanfics have had that problem. I am working on it. Chapter two is fast paced and action packed, but it certainly isnt too fast by most standards.

Third: This takes place after a majority of the arcs. It is AU, but most of the players will be in play at this point.

Fourth: I have slipped some info in the previous chapters as to where I am going. Pay attention. ;)

Thank you all for reading this fanfictions, and any others of mine you read. I appriciate it!

"A Certain Magical Index is not owned by me, I don't make money off this, etc, etc"

* * *

The three cabalists had turned around to face the hulking young man who had been behind them, unseen. They had never heard of the magical name Sun7767, nor had they heard of the name Tara333, so they were not too worried. "My name is Mictlan655, I am the darkness that consumes the world!" the Hispanic man said as he pulled out an Obsidian sword that was cloaked in dark, malicious energy. "My name is Psalm1168, the damned will fall before the righteous!" the black-haired teen boy said.

The Hispanic man, who's magical name was Mictlian655, attacked first. He brought his blade down with an overhead swing. The man before him brought his right arm over his head. A smirk appeared on the sword wielder's face. He knew that his when his weapon cut a person, the person would be cursed by the dark energy that coated the blade. That smug look on his face quickly disappeared when the weapon he was wielding shattered upon hitting the arm of his opponent.

"How did you do that?! That blade was stronger than iron!" The cabalist yelled at his opponent. "That is not any of your business. It's MY turn now" his opponent stated. He was about to start a casting a spell when the blue haired magician raised his voice to be heard by him. "We need to hurry up, brother. Use your special ability so we can move on quickly" he stated to the bulkier magician. "As you wish, runt. Can you do a spell that will shut down the cameras and erase all footage from our time here?" the magician by the name of Sun7767 stated. "Already did that" the blue haired magician replied.

The black-haired teen started singing a song of psalms to curse the blue haired teen before him. He realized that the longer the fight dragged out, the worse it would be for them. The blue haired young man, meanwhile, got out a mala and started doing chants of his own. The teenaged Hispanic girl, meanwhile, took an obsidian knife out of her bag and pricked her finger. She then drew a series of Catholic symbols on the floor. Afterwards, she cut her palm with the same knife and let some of the blood fall to the floor onto the symbols she just wrote. "I, Muerte006, call upon the spirits that guard the dead, and the spirits of my ancestors to come and protect us from these usurpers! In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirt, I ask thee!" she called out. Upon doing this a visage of death in a tuxedo, wearing a sombrero, brandishing a scythe and guitar, and painted in day of the dead colors, appeared out of a portal that appeared in the ground.

"Sweet! A challenge!" the larger opposing magician said. "This world is filled with opposites! Yin and yang balance and oppose each other; just as science and magic do. When the two combine, the destruction is cataclysmic! Like when these forces clash, Let the magic and science abilities combine to create ultimate destruction!" The larger magician that was opposing the cabalists started transforming. He started getting larger and more terrifying in looks. He grew to 8.5 feet tall, and became a hulking mass of muscle, sinew, and bone.

The massive, rancorous creature before them charged. The Hispanic man had pulled out an obsidian dagger at this point, and he, along with the visage of death that the young woman had summoned, turned to face him. They charged the transformed magician, a violent clash breaking out in the shopping center. While this was going on, the female cabalist started casting shadow magic spells at the beast before her. As she was doing so, she noticed it wasn't as strong as it usually was.

The black-haired teen had finished his chant. He was waiting for the blue haired teen to fall before him, a victim of the curse he had just cast. He was taken back when the blue magician didn't fall to the floor, reeling in pain. The curse should have started killing his opponent slowly and painfully over time. He shouldn't even be able to function because of the pain that he SHOULD be in. He had jumped up onto a table, and was sitting there, chanting his chants.

* * *

His attention was suddenly turned to his leader, Camilla. "Ludwig! Stop playing with that blue haired guy! I need you to focus your attention on this monstrosity over here, or it will be over for us really fast!" She shouted at him. "Aye! Ok Camilla! I will take care of this runt in a little bit!" He said.

They started feeling a drain on their mana, and felt their dampening to their magical abilities. Camellia and Ludwig were about to turn around to the source of what was dampening their ability to cast magic, when the Hispanic man shouted to them "Guys! Worry about that runt later! We have bigger problems in front of us!" He was doing all he could to hold off the beast of wrath that was attacking him and the incarnation of death. His weapons, cloaked in death energy, could not penetrate the thick hide of the monster. The manifestation of holy death itself didn't seem to be getting anywhere either with its assault on the monster before it either.

The beast, meanwhile, only got stronger as the battle raged on. The beast now had four arms instead of 2, a crown of boney spikes, and a tail that was boney and had a barb at the end. The black-haired teen was placing a curse on the beast. It seemed to be affecting him, albeit barely. He noticed that the longer the battle raged on, was that the beast grew stronger. It had taken 7 minutes of non-stop physical combat before a second set of arms had sprouted from him. It was now 3 minutes after that point. They needed to take him down as soon as they could, or they would be done for. Their spells had, however, grown weaker. After deciding to focus on the leviathan before them, the spell effectiveness had dropped off dramatically.

The Hispanic man had already broken 2 daggers and a sickle on the monstrosity looming before him. The summoned avatar of Holy Death was not faring any better. Every blow with his scythe would glance off his opponent. The woman had summoned some smaller visages of death. They looked like walking five-year-old skeletons Two brandished black revolvers, and three of these summoned beings wielded mini machetes.

The black-haired boy started to do incantations again, causing small hex signs to appear in clusters on the ground. They lit up, and started spewing pillars of dark energy into the sky, hitting the creature before him. The visage of Holy Death and his fellow cabalist had already fallen, and most of the "children of muerte" summoned spirits had fallen as well. The Hispanic woman and the black haired Caucasian teen turned to face away from the beast of chaos before them to the teen behind them. As the Hispanic woman was about to cast a final spell at the monster in front of her, before directing her attention towards the blue haired magician. She did not get to finish that spell, as a wave of charged light energy overtook them. With a gust, they were blown into a pillar and a wall, respectively. The fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

The beast was still rampaging before the blue-haired magician. He charged the magician, about to strike him down. The blue-haired magician did a quick chant, and proceeded to stick out his pointer finger. As the monstrosity was about to attack him, the end of his finger had now been coated with a luminous blue light He took the charged finger and poked the rancorous beast in the middle of the forehead, in the location known as the third eye.

The beast was pushed back and started to transform back to his human form. "Thanks, runt. Tie them up while I get on some new clothes" the taller magician stated. After proceeding to tie up the cabalists, the blue haired magician noticed a pet carrier containing a very frightened constrictor.

"Hey. You find out what they are up to. I am going to return this snake to its owner" the shorter magician stated. "Really, dude? All right, I will let you do whatever you intend on doing. You have always had a thing for reptiles" the larger magician stated as he finished getting dressed. He put on a light leather jacket and waited for the trio to come to. "This ought to be fun" he stated as he waited for the vanquished foes before him to regain consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the advanced science sector….

The orange haired teen had followed the 3 cabalists he was tracking all the way to the advanced science sector. He had not been spotted, and was watching to see what they did next. "Isabella, have you handled our unexpected guests?" the woman asked over a magical communication device. "Affirmative. They have been incapacitated, but not neutralized. The local security forces arrived before we could neutralize them" the girl who had led the attack on Touma and his friends stated. "What about you Camilla?" After a few minutes of silence, she repeated "Camilla? You there?" "If I may, ma'am, my party has seen an abnormally high amount of Anti-Skill patrols while waiting here at point Gamma. There is a high probability that Camilla's party has been neutralized, and that they have failed their objective" Isabella stated. "If that is true, then our mission has been compromised. We need to cut our losses and pull out of the city for a while, with or without Camilla, Santiago, and Ludwig. Dammit! What could have happened to them?!" The tall Hispanic woman asked aloud, to nobody in particular.

"If I may ask, what are you looking for? Tell me and you can leave this city without conflict. If not, things will not go so well" the orange haired youth stated. "Hahahaha! YOU think you can go against US!? I don't sense mana coming from you, so I take it you are an esper, correct?" Antonia asked. "Correct. I don't want anyone to be hurt, for enough people have been hurt already. I don't want you to be hurt, or innocent folks to be hurt" the teen before the magicians stated. "Ha! As if you could do that!" the tall Hispanic woman yelled at him.

The orange haired teenager wasn't going to play around. He simply used his esper powers: pyrokinesis. Aside from shooting fire from his hand, which nearly every pyrokinetic could do, he had a specialty. Every esper's power manifested uniquely to that individual, such as Mikoto Misaka's "railgun." This young man's unique manifestation of his esper power was termed "spontaneous combustion." He could increase the internal heat in any object that produced heat above a certain degree. Additionally, had a better amount of control of his ability than most espers.

The three magicians did not know much about the city, nor about the esper in front of them, therefore they had to be prepared for anything. The two that were currently present, aside from the leader, started to cast their spells. They stopped and fell to the pavement, screaming in agony. After roughly thirty seconds of agonizing pain, they fell unconscious from the shock. Antonia turned to the esper in her. She started feeling a great heat well up in her body. The pain from the burning within her was horrifying. After seventeen seconds, she fell to the ground. "This is your last chance. Take the forces that have not been captured in this city and leave after telling me why you came here. I will let you all leave. However, you will owe my brothers a favor in the future" he stated to her. Her eyes narrowed. "Ok. You have a deal. We were here to find information about an experiment this city conducted called 'project artificial gemstone.' Some major religious leaders in the Americas hired us to find out about it" she told him.

His eyes widened slightly. "Tell me as much as you can about who hired you, what you know, what they know, and as many details as you can about your mission" he replied to her. "In return, I will make sure your group members that were captured will be returned as soon as possible."

She looked at him and spoke up. "You have a deal" she replied. After 20 minutes of interrogation, she awoke her fellow cabalists, and contacted the ones that were waiting at their rendezvous point. "Ok guys. I have secured us, and our captured members, safe passage out of this city. We have thirty minutes to retreat. The one who defeated us will get our fallen allies out as soon as he can. Meet me by the southwest exit passage. Over and out" she stated to her group that was in her presence, and over a magical communique.

* * *

Mitsuko Kongou had arrived back at the Tokiwadai dorms without her pet snake, Ekaterina. She was starting to freak out, wondering what had happened to it, when she got a ring from the lobby of the dorm rooms to her room. "She went to the screen to see some young man standing there and holding….. was that Ekaterina's pet carrier?! Mitsuko composed herself. "Hello. My name is Mitsuko Kongou. How may I help you?" she asked in her prim and proper tone of voice. "If I may ask, what business do you have here, young man?" she asked him. "I have Ekaterina" he stated.

This surprised Mitsuko. Most folks were afraid of her snake. Even if they were comfortable around snakes, they would most likely refer to it as "your snake" rather than by its name. "I will be right down!" she exclaimed joyfully.

She hurried up and rushed downstairs. She invited the young man into the commons of the dorm. "Thank you so much. I must have let her at the Dianoid when I left" she said with a blush. "It's no problem. She is quite beautiful. I take it you were going to the veterinarian that was there? She may need some medicine for some mites she is starting to acquire. Other than that, she is in really good health" he said quietly. This surprised Mitsuko. Most people, even those who liked snakes, didn't know enough about them to be able to give them a half decent examination. "What is your name?" she asked him. "My name Is Madoka Yamamoto" the blue-haired boy replied. "Would it bother you if I got your phone number? I would love to keep in contact with you, if you wouldn't mind" she asked him. "Sure. Here is my number" he said as he gave her his phone number. "Thank you so much. I just texted you mine. Say, would you like to stay for some tea?" she asked as her blush intensified. "Okay" he replied.

* * *

A week later…

Touma had just woken up from being injured in the fight he was in. "Good. You are finally awake. You were in pretty bad shape when Anti-Skill found you. You have been out for a week. Luckily, you had people that care enough about you on hand to help you out. I think you will be ready to leave in a few days. In the meantime, you have some people who would like to see you" a certain frog-faced doctor stated to him.

"MY PRINCE!" he heard someone yell as they ran into the room. A busty blonde with stars in her eyes came rushing into the room, wearing a Tokiwadai high school uniform. "I have missed you so much! You probably don't remember me, but you saved me from myself once. That summer with you was the best in my life" the girl stated with tears in her eyes. "Due to some tragic events that occurred, I was told that you never would remember me, nor form new memories of me. I thought I never would get to see you again!" the girl said to him, overjoyed. "My name is Misaki Shokuhou. I had given up getting to know you better, until I received this letter yesterday explaining some events that have happened to you, making it possible for you to remember me again. I am overjoyed more than you could possibly believe!" the young woman before him stated as she hugged him close, tears of joy falling from her eyes.

Seria was glaring at Misaki from the doorway of the hospital room. She could understand why she felt the way she did, given the events that prevented her from developing a deeper bond with Touma. However, that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Hello, Touma. I am glad you are feeling better. I was on my way to visit you the day you were attacked. You are my special little kouhai, after all, as you always will be" she told him as she walked over, and gave him a gentle hug. "I am glad to see you too Seria" he told her. "I would like your number, Touma. You have always been very special to me" Seria told him. "Ok. I can do that" he replied to her. "I would like your number as well, and to go on a date. After all, it is the least you could do to the person who has paid your hospital bill" Misaki told him with a wink. "WHAT!? Why did you do that?! You didn't have to! I didn't expect…." Touma had started to say when Misaki put her finger on his lips.

"I know, my prince. You never ask for anything when you help people. That is one of the reasons I love you so much" she stated. "Yes, Kou Misaka states. It is a reason why my sisters and I love you" a red-haired girl with blonde highlights stated. "That girl looks like Mikoto" Seria and Misaki both thought. "Misaka Imouto!? What are you…" Touma started to ask when he was interrupted. "This Misaka wants to be known as Kou Misaka, she states" the girl said. Touma noticed she was talking in the first person more, and was different than she had been in the past. She had dyed and styled her hair, and was wearing something other than the Tokiwadai uniform. She was wearing a red dress with yellow flowers on it. She walked into the room. "I am glad you are ok Touma. You are important to me and the other sisters" she said.

Mii was standing in the corner of the room, a blush on her face, and envy in her heart. "I wish I knew him like those girls over there. He seems like a very nice person. I think I will walk over there to make sure he is doing all right" she thought to herself. "Hi. My name is Mii Konori. I am a friend of Seria. I just wanted to check up on you" she told him. "I am fine. Looking forward to getting out of here" he replied to her. "What you did was heroic. If you want to join Judgement, let me know. Here is my number" she told him, putting it in his phone. "THAT BITCH!" Seria and Misaki thought simultaneously.

"TOUMA! You left me home alone, and that maid that lives next to us, Maika, had to take care of me and Lessar for a week!" Touma heard from doorway. A certain nun walked into the room, tears in her eyes. "I am so glad to see you alive!" Index said loudly, giving him a tight hug (instead of biting him for once). He then heard wailing from the halls. "TOUMA! Thank god! I was worried about you! After they discharged me, I had to wait until you could return! After all you….. you are special to me" Lessar stated, running into the room. She pushed Index and the others off his hospital bed and clamped down on him. "You owe me for that, lover boy. There are a LOT of things I can think that we can do together" she whispered no-so-softly after she regained her composer, and became her normal self. Even though she wanted to do some very adult things to him, she did feel a deep love for him, now more than ever. "TOUMA!" Index cried, before she calmed herself (for once). She was just happy he was alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a certain boy's dorm:

The former magical god Othinus thought to herself "Dammit! I wish I could be there to greet him! He means so much to me! That human is… special." She thought as her cheeks turned red and warmed up. As this occurred, a slip of paper was slipped underneath Touma's door. On it simply said "to: Othinus." As she walked over onto it to read it, it lit up, words appearing before her. A voice started talking to her.

"To the once magical god named Othinus: I would like to make a deal with you. You do not know me, but I know of you. I would like to help you make your dream of competing with the silver haired sister for the heart of the Imagine Breaker a reality. However, it will come with a price. I can make it so you are not-so-small, and so that your…. ahem…. assets….. are more impressive. This message will self-destruct twenty seconds from when this audio message ends. All that will be left will be a communication rune. Hold onto it. It will allow you to find the time and place to meet up. Do NOT bring the sister or the Imagine Breaker with you, and do not let them find this rune, or the deal is off. You will owe us in return. Ending transmission." Twenty seconds later, true to its word, it started disintegrating. All that was left was a small transmission rune, perfectly sized for the former magical god. She took it, and hid it in her outfit.


	4. Update of Possibilites

Update to "A Certain Reproducible Possibility"

Hello, hello, hello again folks! Since you all were so nice and patient last time (and the creative energies were flowing nicely regarding that fanfiction) I decided to pump out 2 chapters in short succession. I will now address some of the comments everyone has made:

To the guest who warns Othinus that it's a trap: Is it? Someone has been quite puckish with what they are doing. We have Misaki and Seria finding out ON THE SAME DAY that Touma can remember Misaki again. I put this here because it is never addressed (as far as I know) whether Touma would be able to remember Misaki again due to losing all of his past memories when he saved Index from getting her memory wiped. I took that notion and ran with it. Thus, he can form new memories of Misaki in this world.

To Anon: I figured that since his brain was messed up due to the time Touma saved Index from getting a memory wipe, that there would be some gray area for me to weave a story that it negated his inability to remember her, or form new memories of her.

To Anon Guest: She may have made that mistake. Mii is smart, but can be niiave at times. Also, since this is later on in that world, Touma is roughly a senior and Mii and Seria are in college together.

To whwsms: I hope it wasn't too fast. There was a lot of stuff going on in a short amount of time. This battle probably took place within a time span of 15 min tops. It is a bit AU, as it takes place after a lot of cannon events. Touma is a senior, and Mii and Seria are in college.

Well, that is all for now. I am going to work on the next chapter of "Love is a Battlefield at Beacon" (which is in the midst of getting written) and then work more on this fanfic, or "A Yokai of Zero" fanfic chapter next, depending on what tickles my fancy.

Thank you all for reading!


	5. Unique Sisters

It had been a few days since Touma left the hospital. He was informed by Motoharu that somehow the magicians were defeated, and left Academy City without being brought to heel by Necessarius. He had found out some… interesting things when he went back to school…..

* * *

The first day back at a Certain High School…..

* * *

It was lunchtime at Touma's high school. He was going to eat with the group he had been eating with, in this case it was Ichiro, Isamu, and Kohaku, along with either Aisa and Seiri; or with his two longtime friends, Motoharu and Pierce. Today, however, he saw some new faces in the cafeteria, and so he sat with them.

"Hello savior… I mean Touma. My sisters and I have been thinking on a concept introduced to us the day you were injured. We were told we should not share information with the network, in an attempt to become what would be called unique. Would this please you?" A Misaka clone with red hair and blonde highlights told him as she walked him over to a table where she was seated.

"Sure, Misaka Imouto" Touma said before he was cut off by the clone. "Please. I would like to go as Kou Misaka from now on. The other Misakas and I are forming our own hobbies, styles, tastes, and looks. By the way, I made an extra bento box for you, Kou… I mean….. I made an extra bento box for you, and I thought we could eat together" Kou stated. "Uh, sure, ok. That sounds fine by me" Touma replied.

They were getting ready to start to eat when suddenly Touma heard a loud shout from across the cafeteria. The exact phrase the person had used to call out to him was "MY PRINCE!" Touma and Kou looked up to see Misaki running their way. A small, but noticeable glare appeared on Kou's face as Misaki approached.

"I am so glad you are better! I bought you a bento box so that we can eat lunch together" Misaki stated. "Oh. Hi Misaki. What are you doing here?" Touma asked her. She was not wearing her Tokiwadai uniform. Instead, she was wearing his high school's uniform.

"Well, I decided that since I was now attending high school, and that since my prince would be able to make new memories of me, why not go to the same high school as him?" Misaki replied.

"That is ok. The savior is busy, as you can see, Misaka states as she prepares to feed the savior some of her homemade bento" Kou stated with an angry look on her face. "Oh? What have we here? You look an AWEFUL lot like Mikoto Misaka. Are you her little sister? Well, it doesn't matter, because Touma will be enjoying MY bento box" Misaki said with a bit of annoyance.

Touma was feeling anxious, as it seemed that these two girls were about to fight for some reason he didn't know. His savior came in the form of a tall, well dressed orange haired friend of his. "Heyya Touma, who are these girls you have here?" Kohaku asked. "Oh, Kohaku, hi. These are my friends Kou Misaka and Misaki Shokuhou" he replied. "A pleasure to meet you two lovely ladies. Why are you two fighting? If it is over sharing lunch with our friend Touma, surely you can both give him your bentos, correct?" The orange haired young man asked them.

"I guess I can agree to that. As long as I am with Touma, I will be happy" Kou Misaka stated in a soft voice.

"You present a good point. I can get behind that idea. Indeed, if my price is with me, I am fine with that" Misaki stated.

"Good. I am glad you ladies can put aside your differences so that everyone can be happy. Also, please do not fight over who's bento box is the best. That would make poor Kamijou very upset that you would be fighting. Besides, he has a friend who tends to eat a lot of his food supply, and I am sure he is hungry enough to eat both bento boxes you lovely ladies brought for him" Kohaku told them.

After Kohaku talked with Misaki and Kou, they agreed to not be competitive over Touma today, for his sake. Touma was able to eat both bento boxes, and enjoyed both thoroughly.

* * *

The rest of the day for Touma was calm, relatively speaking. His misfortune was at a minimum. By now, he was questioning why he had un-naturally low amounts of misfortune in the recent month. As he pondered this phenomenon, he ran into someone, for he was not watching where he was going.

He started to push himself off the ground, when he noticed there was a soft, squishy lump on the ground, and a moaning coming from the ground beneath him. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful young woman who was a Misaka clone. This one was not the one from lunchtime, but a different one.

"Oh. The savior is so forceful. I think I like this" the clone stated with a heavy blush. Touma pushed himself off the ground and started apologizing profusely. The person he fell on was already on her feet, and held Touma's hands in hers. "It is quite all right, Touma. As long as it is you, it is ok" The clone of Mikoto Misaka stated. She looked different from the others as well. She was more toned and athletic than most of her counterparts, even the original. Her hair was long and came down to the middle of her back, and was tied back in a ponytail.

"Sorry about that Misaka….." he started before he was interrupted by her. "This Misaka unit would like to be referred to as Koto Misaka. I need to get going to gym class. Call me later, and we will hang out. Here is my number" she stated as she grabbed his phone and put in her number.

Touma continued going about his day, still with few incidents of misfortune. His day actually went pretty well. Kou Misaka put her number in his phone as well, and got him to agree to hang out with her over the weekend. Himegami then got him to agree to hang out with him on Friday after school.

As he was exiting the gates of school, Seiri told him she would like to hang out with him after school sometime next week to study… but not as a date or anything! He agreed they could sometime. She was to get in touch with him sometime next week to do so.

He had walked about a block when Mii called him, wanting to meet up with him to see how he was. She was also interested in seeing if he wanted to join judgement. He told her they could meetup, but he would have to see what he had on his schedule. Something was up, and he felt that his free time would soon become very limited very quickly.

As Touma continued on his way home from school, he got a call. It was Misaki. "Hey Misaki, what's up?" he asked her. "Oh! My prince! I wanted to go on a date with you on this weekend. What are you up to on Sunday?" she asked him. "As far as I know, nothing" he responded. "Great! I will meet you at your dorm at ten o' clock in the morning for our date! Don't worry about cost! It's my treat, since I invited you" she told him. "Ok. See you then" he responded. He really couldn't complain, since she had covered his hospital bills when he was injured with the fight with the magicians.

On his way home, he saw Mikoto Misaka. Instead of going full tsundere, as she normally did, she acted very shy and lady like. Flirtatious even. She told him she was sorry for everything that happened the night she fired her railgun at him in the top-secret science district. She also wanted to make it up to him by taking him out on a date on Monday, as her school had a holiday, and he had a half day that day. She was going to call him during the weekend to setup a place for them to meet up at.

When he got home, Index and Lessar had been fed by Maika next door. Even though Index had only had three servings during her meal with the maid, she still felt full enough when Touma got home and made dinner that she only needed to have two average sized servings to fill her up.

As they were settling in to sleep that night, Index told Touma that the Church gave her some spending money. She told him she wanted to go to an amusement park after buying some casual clothes, and that she would pay for the whole thing. She also insisted that since he always treated her so nicely, he should sleep in the bed with her. They wouldn't do immodest things. It had just been cold lately, and she missed spending time with him (at least that is what she told him). After a brief argument between Index and Lessar, he settled down in the bed for the night.

* * *

It was Wednesday, and they were getting their esper powers tested. Motoharu had gone from level zero to level one. Mii had started to increase, and it was predicted she could reach four or five with work. Seiri went up from level two to level three, and Himegami went from level one to level two.

Misaki's standings as a level five increased slightly. It was determined that with a bit of work, she would, most likely, overtake the level four meltdowner, and perhaps even the level three railgun, Mikoto Misaka.

A few of the Misaka clones were measured in the public tests for the first time, and nobody seemed to notice the resemblance. Koto Misaka was registered as a level four electromaster. Her specialty was designated "electro-dancer." This allowed her to over-charge her neural system to become stronger, move faster, increase her reaction time, and overstimulate her senses and neural processing.

Kou Misaka was a level three, and showed potential for level four. She was an electromaster as well (as all the Misaka clones were) who's specialty was called "Static Shield." Unlike Mikoto, who could only use her electromaster powers for intel gathering, or offensively, Kou could use her "static shield" abilities in a defensive manner. Besides the standard electrostatic abilities all Misaka clones possessed, much like the original, Kou could create a wall of high power electrostatic energy, as well as surround up to three people with a high powered defensive sphere of electricity, making it hard for harm to come to them.

Our favorite Railgun still was the third rank number five in academy city. Accelerator was still the number one level five. Not much changed as far as the other level fives.

Kohaku Suzuki was found to be a level three pyrokinetic. Isamu Tanaka was registered as a level four esper with the power of internal transmutation, specified as "ferrous skin." Ichiro Ota was registered as a level three chemosynthesis. Our favorite hero, Touma Kamijou was, of course, a level zero.

* * *

Thursday was a day with few unfortunate occurrences at school as well. He went to save a girl from a mob of bullies, and she played along with him, for once. As a thank you, she put her number in his phone, and told him to call her sometime. When he got home, he made dinner for Index. She asked him to spend time with her sometime after he got out of school a few days next week, and he agreed. She also forced him to sleep in his bed alongside her that night.

However, Lessar demanded to be able to sleep with Touma instead. The silver sister and the perverted magician fought for a while before they calmed down and agreed they could BOTH sleep in Touma's bed with him (he wasn't allowed to have a say during this entire discussion, as usual), as long as Lessar kept her hands (and various other regions of her body) to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aiho Yomikawa, Touma's P.E. teacher, member of Anti-skill, and guardian of Last Order, Accelerator, and Misaka Worst was thinking to herself. Accelerator needed to stop being anti-social. He needed friends, for his sake. Who knows? Maybe a real romance could develop from interacting with others.

She sat there reflecting on recent events. Misaka clones had appeared in the school, and nobody seemed the wiser. Pair this with the fact that Worst seemed to be behaving much better, and was trying to figure out a REAL name for herself, she decided that the kids she was in charge of would attend A Certain High School where she worked.

Yomikawa pondered Accelerator's current relationships as she drank beer and watched the news. All three kids were in bed at the moment, and tonight was not a girls' night out with her fellow teachers, so she was not going to be interrupted. She knew Accelerator had a troubled past when she let him and Last Order into her home.

Even though he often claimed to hate "the hero" as he called him, she could tell that he admired Touma, and that he was grateful to the young man for stopping him from completing the level six shift project. He also was very protective of Last Order (who had been trying to come up with her own name as of late as well), and had for a very long time been acting like a big brother to Worst. He even had a friend who wasn't supposed to be in Academy City. Estelle was her name, if she recalled correctly. Oh, yes, she knew. She just chose to look the other way, because the lovely young lady cared about the young man that lived under her roof, and she didn't seem to cause any problems in the city.

Yomikawa was no fool when it came to the white haired Esper in her care and the status of the relationships he had with the girls he came into contact with. Accelerator might be blind to it, but she wasn't. Last Order had once had a crush on him, though that seems to have gone away quite a while ago when the micro clone realized he saw her as a little sister or daughter capacity, and not as a love interest. She was thankful that he wasn't a lolicon. That would be awkward.

Worst was another matter. Worst had originally tried to kill him. When she failed that, she eventually settled for annoying him constantly. Over time, the two of them had become friends, yet she still delighted in tormenting him. After a while, it was clear to Aiho that Worst had developed feelings for the esper she was created to kill. The way she teased and picked on him from that point onward was a part of her trying to get him to pay attention to her.

The last girl that she suspected had feelings for him was that Estelle girl. The girl was very beautiful. She had only met her a few times, but she knew more than either the blonde woman or the albino esper seemed to realize. She had looked into the girl, and had tailed Accelerator on a few occasions very carefully (he was a battle-hardened warrior, after all) when she knew they were meeting. From what she could tell, Estelle liked to call him "master" and she didn't mean it in a kinky way either. Their relationship had grown from some weird sort of master/apprentice one to that of mutual friends, and from there Estelle had developed feelings for the boy, though he didn't know it.

The next morning, Accelerator and Worst were awoken early and rudely. "What the fuck was that for, Yomikawa!" Accelerator asked. "Get up, you two! Today I am enrolling you in school! You BOTH need to make some friends! This is not negotiable! Last Order has already gotten ready, and headed to school with Yoshikawa! Worst, pick a name that isn't Worst! I know you have been considering it as of late." You both have one hour to be ready, and then we are heading out!" Aiho barked. Accelerator didn't want to follow her demands, but he DID live with her, and when she went into drill sergeant mode, she was hard to say no to.

Worst decided to choose the name Rin for her first name, and for her last name, took the name Last Order decided to choose: Higa. Yomikawa loaded them into her car, and they headed to A Certain High School. They arrived at the school, and she proceeded to get Rin and Accelerator registered for their first day of classes. This was followed by getting them all the uniforms that students were allowed. Lastly, she had them change before class. She had been able to convince the school to expedite their enrollment process, and they were to begin classes that day. She figured they needed to be in contact with some people they already knew in order to help them transition into their new daytime routine, so she went to talk to a certain colleague of hers about having them in her classroom.

* * *

The morning for Touma had a bit of misfortune. First, he found Lessar curled up at his waist, hands caressing a certain part of his body. Then, Index woke up, on his chest. This disturbed Lessar and Touma at the same time. Lessar accidently started "handling" Touma out of instinct (the true marking of a freak by nature). This caused the Imagine Breaker to stand at attention, if you will. At the same time, Index was sitting up, and accidently sat her rear end on right below his waist. While nothing happened, the resulting embarrassment caused Index to go to defcon four and attack her host with ferocity.

Touma fixed breakfast after calming Index down, along with lunch, and put it in the refrigerator for the nun to reheat later. As he was preparing for school, Othinus stepped away from him and Index for a few moments.

"What do you want, stranger?" she asked on the magical communication rune that had been given to her in secret. It had lit up, and she had to step away before either the Library of Grimoires or the human she loved noticed it. "Sorry to contact you on such short notice. The celestial bodies are aligned, and we have everything we need. They came in sooner than we expected, so we can get you back to your size, and give you some of your powers back. Leave the house when he does. Make sure not to get caught by the nun or the slut" the person on the other end told her. "How will I get to you guys? I am only fifteen centimeters tall, you know" the former magic god stated. "We will have someone there to pick you up. They will identify themselves to you" the voice on the other end stated.

That morning, Touma left for school. What he didn't know was that a certain magical god left with him. He also didn't know that someone was making plans for him that would turn his very life upside down.


	6. Updates

This is an update to all my fanfictions. I have NOT abandoned any of them. I had a series of very traumatic events happen to me lately, and I had to deal with them. I have just been getting back into the swing of things the past few weeks.

I am currently working on not only original works to be released on original work sites by the same group as , and ones that I want to eventually get published, but I also have been working on the fanfictions that I publish to this fanfic site. Each one has the next chapter started already.

My release schedule for fanfics is as such: the next chapter of "Love is a Battlefield at Beacon" since it is almost done, and one of the easier ones to write. Then, I will finish the next chapter of "Yokai of Zero" because it needs to be updated. After that, I will have one of "A Certain Reproducible Possibility", followed by "A Certain Reworked Timeline."

I thank you all for reading. I do regret not being able to update in a while. I just needed to work through some things. I can also direct you to the original works site if you are interested and PM me.

Thank you all.

Jujudude.


	7. New Possibilities, New Irriatations

**Sorry for the long wait! I KNOW I was going to do "Youkai of Zero" first... but this was on the tip of my brain, so I made it first. Thank you all for being patient! Life has been... life. Getting better though!**

 **I have also realized that I was writing this story a bit too fast, so I am slowing down the story progression starting this chapter. It's a bit difficult because I am in a bit of a rush to get to the story parts I have in my brain!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The micro-magical god Othinus was hiding at the bottom of the stairs at the apartment buildings Touma lived in. She had been waiting for her contact to pick her up. Suddenly, she heard someone say "Othinus? Is that you? I was told to pick you up. Come on, let's get going" a very quiet, blue haired boy told her. She felt he looked familiar, but she put the idea out of her mind. "Where are we going, human?" she asked him. "We are going to my apartment. My brother was the one to contact you. We are going to do a spell to increase your spell power so you can return to your normal size" he replied.

"ARE YOU MAD?! If you do that, the Church will come after me, and the human I live with will get caught in the crossfire!" she shouted at him.

"We know this. That is why you will have more power than a normal magician, but less than a saint. You will also have a size morphing spell placed on you so you won't need as much mana to maintain your size" he replied. After he told her this, and as she started to relax, his phone started to ring. He answered it, and a familiar voice was on the other end. "What's up, brother?" he asked.

"You pick up our favorite minute magical god?" the person on the other end asked. Othinus started to get angry when her courier stood up for her. "If you mean Othinus, then yes" the blue haired boy replied. "Excellent. Put the phone on speaker please" the person on the other end said.

After her transportation did as he was asked, the person he was talking to started to address the magical god. "Listen, as you have probably been able to ascertain by now, my brother who picked you up is a magician. Other brothers of mine are magicians as well. Now, Othinus, we are trusting you to behave yourself. Please don't abuse our trust" these words made Othinus scowl a bit. While they were right to have to say this, she wasn't about to abuse her word to the person she cared about, Touma, again. She had finally found what she was looking for, and she was not about to behave badly and lose it. "Now that I said that, aside from making you bigger, would you like us to give you bigger boobs too? I normally wouldn't ask, but some of your competition for Touma's love are a bit impressive in that department, so to speak. Hell, even the Railgun has a nice set of Ds now!" she glared at the phone as the person on the other end broke out in laughter. "Oh, my. I can just picture the look on your face. However, I was being completely honest. We can do that if you want" the person on the other side replied.

She thought about the offer for a minute. She had an average C cup, but he DID have a point. If Mikoto had a D cup (and all the Misaka clones would have one, by extension) then she would have steep opposition. Plus, there was that saint and the member of the Amakusa church that liked him as well. They were certainly no slouchers in that department. "Ok. But nothing over double Ds! I want quality, not quantity!" she replied. "As you wish! I won't be there, I have other things to attend to. I wish you the best of luck!" he said before he hung up.

"I am sorry about him. He is well meaning, even if he is a bit of a trickster" the quiet boy who was helping her said softly. "It's not your fault" Othinus replied.

Soon, they arrived at an apartment in a nicer section of town. As the boy carried her in, she noticed how gentle he was with her.

"I see Othinus is here. Ok guys, let's begin!" stated a green haired young man. Othinus was nervous, but excited at the same time. Finally, she would be able to be with the human she loved dearly!

* * *

Touma made it to school a little earlier than he usually did. When he got there, Worst was teasing Accelerator. Touma knew that Worst had feelings for the albino esper, but Accelerator was too dense to figure it out. He looked at them and chuckled. He turned to the door in time to see Ichiro and Kohaku enter the room shortly after he got seated. Motoharu and Aogami came in shortly after, and started conversing with Touma, Worst, Accelerator, Ichiro, and Kohaku.

Komoe came in shortly afterwards and got started. She noticed that Isamu Tanaka was not present. When she asked if anyone knew why he wasn't present, Kohaku raised his hand and simply explained that his classmate had texted him to tell him that he was sick with food poisoning and wouldn't make it today. Motoharu raised his eyebrow at that, but kept quiet. Something had been bothering him about his three new classmates that he couldn't put his finger on. He decided he would obtain and peruse their records, as well as their history prior to coming to learn in the city at a later time and date. For now, he had classes, as well as a certain harem king, who's life needed just a bit more misfortune.

* * *

The group of magicians had started the magic circle. As they were chanting an old Nordic hymn, Othinus could feel vast amounts of mana returning to her body. She looked around at each of the magicians helping her. As she did, she noticed something. Many seemed to have altered their part in the spell. One was doing it in a way that resembled Taoist magic. Another was doing it in a way that was distinctive to the Mongolian Steppes. The soft-spoken magician who had picked her up was doing it in a way that was similar to Tibetan magic.

Roughly 15 minutes had passed, and Othinus started to feel woozy. She lay down, and fell asleep. When she woke up, she was full sized, with a more impressive chest size than she was used to, and… naked!? No, she wasn't naked. There was a blanket over her.

"Hey! What happened when I fell asleep, humans?" the former magic god asked. "Nothing. However, you should thank the runt for covering you up. I was going to take a picture, just for some insurance. He was nice enough to stop me though" the large, spiky, red haired magician stated.

"Oh! Well, thank you human!" she stated to the quiet magician who was reading.

The young man simply looked her way, nodded, and returned to his book. "He also bought some clothes for you to wear. We didn't know your size, so we bought a variety of things. There should be a few changes in each size" the green-haired magician who was well groomed and well-dressed told her.

The once minute magic god was taken aback. In her world, few did things for others without the expectation of return. "Why are you going out of your way to help me?" She asked the group of young men.

"One reason is because it would make life easier, and happier for the Imagine Breaker. He HAS been through a lot already, as I am sure you already know" the green haired magician told her, giving her a knowing glance. "Another is because it will inconvenience HIM. This person is a monster on the level that perhaps only one other person on this earth can match" the same individual continued. "The last reason is because we will need your help in the future. The piper must always be paid his dues, after all. Don't fret, though. This isn't anything that is too terrible. Uncomfortable, perhaps, but not terrible." With that he finished his explanation.

A look of relief spread across the face of the once tiny magic god. While she was aware she would have to pay them back, she didn't expect them to be this upfront and honest with her. She was used to people hiding their true intent. Here, they laid everything on the table. They also gave her a way out if the favors that they required as payment were a bridge too far for her, in the realm of what was morally acceptable for her.

A couple points that the magician brought up bothered her, though. First was how did they know about her history with Kamijou? Few knew what happened between the God of Misfortune and her and her organization, GREMLIN. The second was who was the monster that this cabal (if she could even call it that) hated? She had dealt with many monsters in the past. Hell, she had BEEN one in the past. For them to consider her behavior pale in comparison to him? That made her worried.

The last point was that they KNEW Touma was the Imagine Breaker. While it may not be something he hid, he certainly did not announce it to the world. Almost all of those who knew his strange and mysterious powers were from the church, and she very much doubted these individuals had any sort of warm feelings for that institution. However, it didn't appear they wished to harm him. If anything, they seemed to want to actively help him. The question she had was: why?

Othinus walked into the bathroom, after being told where it was. She changed into the clothing she was provided, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a turquoise blouse, with a pair of form fitting yellow capris over a set of lacy purple underwear. She was also wearing white and black sneakers over white sox. She had to admit, the clothing they chose for her not only fit well, but accentuated her eyes, figure, complexion, and hair color quite nicely.

She left the bathroom and turned the corner. There was an envelope at the corner of the desk that a computer was stationed at. "Here is your ID, a little spending money, a cell phone with one a few of our numbers in it, and a bus pass" the quiet, be-spectacled, magician who was working on the computer told her. "There is an ID and a visitor's pass there, so that you may live in the city. I also have one for the two magicians you are living with as well" he finished as he turned his attention back to the work he was currently engaged in.

Othinus nodded, gathered the items they had acquired for her, and headed home. She was happy with how the day had turned out. As she headed back to the dorm, she thought that she should, perhaps, learn some homemaking skills such as cooking, cleaning, and sewing. Touma would like that after all, wouldn't he? Plus, it would put her leagues ahead of both the nun and the sexual deviant who practiced Norse magic.

* * *

Far across Academy City, in an extremely tall building that lacked proper natural lighting, a nigh immortal androgynous being was displaying behavior he rarely to part of: he was displaying emotions outwardly. In this case: frustration and anger.

Why was Alister Crowley upset to the point of displaying his displeasure outwardly? Someone had decided they absolutely needed to take large quantities of money from the bank accounts of several ghost accounts that were used to fund the dark science projects in Academy City. Now, it would be a lot harder to do research of the illegal, unethical, and immoral variety.

What was perhaps more vexing than taking money that he couldn't possibly claim as missing (due to the sort of accounts the funds were kept in paired with the way it was laundered through several offshore accounts to end up where they finally ended up) was that the person or persons who were taking those funds had the most outrageous names for the accounts.

Who the hell left notes as to the use of any sort of account as "Kami-yan's Harem Mansion", "Kami-yan's Harem Hotel", "Kami-yan's Compensation Funds", as well as "Siscon Sergeant's Love Villa?"

What made it even more annoying what that someone also had added notes to the payment program that Touma Kamijou was to be compensated the same amount as what all the level 5's were being paid. This change wouldn't enter into effect until 3 days from now. Touma was going to be given more money a month than Accelerator! Such a thing was unheard of.

These people had even gotten the signatures of all the board members of the city to make everything seem legal and binding. He knew getting the payment plan reversed was going to be a nightmare and a half, especially considering there were individuals who had personal feelings about the young man in question. He also knew that most of the board members were not only aware of the dark projects in Academy City, but complacent with keeping them running. This move was sure to shake many of them up, as well as make it a great deal more difficult to point out the electronic signatures were forged. If one did that, how long would it be before people digging into things uncovered a bit more than they were supposed to?

The last problem he was facing was the escaped "Gemstone Project" clones. Crowley knew that the control he exerted over his strongest piece in Academy City would wane, and that that piece may eventually turn on him, especially given how that piece had dealt with both his side, and the other side's players as well. That is why he hired that British War Criminal to work on producing copies that could be better controlled that the original version.

Then the immoral genius had to lose said experiments when a certain level five decided to go and attempt to attack the man she wanted to force to copulate with her. That was when his plan went awry.

While Crowley realized it wasn't the team of scientists' fault, it WAS a major setback. He also KNEW that said escaped projects were behind this. While he had no evidence they were, the timing was far too convenient. One did not live as long as Mr. Crowley did without learning to trust your instincts.

Crowley brought up his screen to his secretary. He needed her to make some arrangements to meet with said lead scientist that he suspected was involved with his current predicament.

"Susan" he addressed the middle aged Japanese woman with blonde hair and spectacles "Please arrange to have Dr. Cooper meet with me by the end of the week. I need to speak with him about a few things" he informed her. The woman nodded and started typing on her computer as Crowley shut down the communication channel.

After he did so, he got an incoming video call from his least favorite Archbishop. "This is going to just increase my irritation, isn't it?" He muttered to himself as he prepared to take the call.

* * *

Classes had let out at a Certain high school. Touma was heading back to his apartment, when he received a slew of texts. One was from Misaki, asking he what he would like to do on their date. He responded that he would like to go to a movie, and possibly get something to eat afterwards. He then offered to pay for the date, but Misaki would have none of that, refusing to have him pay for a date she invited him on.

He then got a series of texts from Kou Misaka, reminding him that they were going to hang out on Saturday. She told him she wanted to take him to a carnival that was going on in the city, followed by going out to eat. She also told him she would pay, despite his protests.

Touma was now feeling a bit nervous. His luck had been rather good as of late. His misfortune had been at a minimum. "What was the reason this unexpected change in luck was occurring?" he wondered to himself. Usually, if his day was going well, that would only mean that a disaster was on the not too distant horizon. There had been quite a few weeks that had gone by without a major incident, and he was curious as to why that was happening.

As he was pondering this positive turn of events, he got a text message from Motoharu. His friend was asking what he was doing at the moment. When he replied that he was free, the double agent asked if he would want to hang out with him, Aogami, as well as the three new classmates that he had befriended. Touma agreed, and texted Ichiro and Kohaku to ask if they could make it, as well as Isamu to find out if he was feeling any well enough to make it with them, as Tsuchimikado had been a bit insistent that all three of them meet up with Delta Force. The first two had reluctantly agreed. Isamu took 3 minutes longer than the former two to reply. He agreed, but informed them he would take a bit to get ready.

Isamu requested they meet at a local sports center when he replied to Touma. Touma told Motoharu where they were going to meet up at, and they all made their way there. The sports center was near both the dorms and the school they all went to, so it was easy for them to meet there. Touma had also had the foresight to ask Motoharu if his sister, Maika, could feed Index and Lessar again, as the reason he wasn't going to be home to prepare food for his houseguests was because his schoolmate was delaying his arrival home.

When Touma had arrived at their rendezvous location, Motoharu and Aogami were already there. "Kami-yan! Good to see you made it! Ready to celebrate your recent improvement in class with a little bit of fun?" Motoharu asked him. "What are you talking about? With how I do in classes, I will probably need remedial lessons again this summer" Touma replied. "Oh, Kami-yan? I wouldn't be so sure. If you didn't have to, what would you do, try to add more girls to your harem?" Motoharu replied.

Touma was starting to rebuke the idea that he had a harem, when their squabble was interrupted by a new arrival on the scene. "Are we talking about Touma's harem again? Come on, guys, I know it is amusing, but he clearly doesn't try to pick up girls" The blond told them. "Thank you, Ichiro" Touma sighed. "Of course. He doesn't TRY to do so, it simply happens naturally for him. Probably something to do with genetics" the blond responded as he tried to hide his smirk.

"Come on now! Really?" Touma yelled out. The argument continued until another person arrived, a few minutes later. "Guys, while I am loathed to admit this, the idea that Touma can pick up girls easily is not based on any sort of scientific inquiry. Therefore, it is a bit pretentious to conclude anything one way or another as to his gifts, or lack thereof, in obtaining the attention of the opposite gender. Or the same one, I won't judge" The red haired esper replied.

After Touma thanked him, the teasing of each other continued. Shortly after, the last person they were waiting for arrived. "Yo! Guys! What's up?!" the tall redhead with the spikey hair replied.

"We were just talking about Kami-yan's unnatural ability to pick up girls" Aogami replied as they approached the pay gate of the complex.

"I told them it was lacking in its scientific methodology, so the point should be considered a bit moot" Kohaku replied. "Hrm, he does have a good point, you know" Isamu told them as they were approaching some batting cages. "How would we settle this, do you suppose?" he pondered.

"What if we chose some girl at random for him to ask out? If she says yes, I suppose Kami-yan cannot deny he has a harem" Motoharu said. "Indeed. However, if she rejects him, should he not get some sort of reprisal?" Kokaku stated. "Surely, if he has to put the ability to reject being a Harem king, then the three of you should be willing to take a punishment as well, if we are to be fair, correct?" Kohaku replied. "Sounds fair to me" Motoharu responded.

"I propose we have Isamu chose the girl. He seems to be the most neutral in this matter" Ichiro said. Motoharu's face fell slightly on this suggestion. He was hoping to be able to choose the person himself. He knew there were magicians who had snuck into Academy City recently, and he wanted Touma to pick up some of them, as a few were girls that liked him. The magicians that infiltrated the city were trying to find out why the cabal that attacked the city were attacking, and were also trying to find some information of the rumored "Project Gemstone." While the likelihood of the project existing was not that great, it was worth investigating. In addition, the cabal HAD been defeated by rogue magicians that the church did not know about, which was troubling, to say the least.

"Sounds good to me" Motoharu said. While he was suspicious about the new students, he had no reason to suspect them of any wrongdoings. Were he to object here, not only would Touma be suspicious, and thus the chance to mess with him would be destroyed, but the three students would be put on guard around him. One of the first thing a spy learns is not to arouse suspicion in the people you had infiltrated.

They had started to use the batting cages, inserting tokens in exchange for time in the arena. Isamu told them after they got a few rounds in, he would choose a suitable candidate, which everyone felt was reasonable.

After a few rounds in the cages, Isamu pointed to a tall girl with flowers in her hair. "You should ask that girl out. Besides, she is pretty cute. Here are some tokens, offer to go duel go-carting with her. After you chat her up a bit, try asking her out" he told Touma. "Fine. After I show you guys how wrong you are, you can't say I have a harem ever again, got it?" Touma said. "Fine. Think about what your penalty will be for us if you fail to get her to agree to date. We know you will… but I will humor the possibility it won't happen" Ichiro said.

Touma gave them a rude gesture as he approached the girl. The closer he got, the more he recognized her. "Saten-san?!" he cried out. "Oh, hey Kamijou-san! How are you?" Saten replied. "Er… I am pretty good. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do ride the two-person go carts a few times. We could take turns driving, if you want" he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Sure! That sounds great! Did you want to go first?" she replied. "No, it's ok. You can be the driver first" Touma responded.

* * *

They spend a few rounds on the go carts. Ruiko then asked Touma if he and his friends wanted to get some food from a fast food place nearby. When he asked them if they wanted to tag along, they all mysteriously become involved with a competitive round of mini-golf. Since it was a very close game, they probably would need to play a few rounds to see who would come out on top.

Touma and Ruiko talked to each other as they ate. They talked about sports, hobbies, and school. They both enjoyed their time, but it was getting to the point where they would start to need to head back home.

"Erm…. so, Saten-san….. while I enjoyed hanging out with you today, the reason I approached you is my friends and I bet on whether I could ask a girl out on a date or not" Touma admitted to her. "Oh, I get it! Well then, let's make them eat their words! When are you free to go on our date?" Ruiko responded. "Thanks for being so understanding, and…. wait….. WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Touma asked. "Well, you said they bet whether you could get a girl to date you or not, so let's prove you can! Besides… I really had fun with you today, Kamijou-san" she replied with a light blush.

"She doesn't understand the nature of the bet! I can't turn her down now, since she looks like she wants to hang out again. Besides, the guys DID say I had to try to pick up a girl, even if it was unknowingly" he thought to himself. "Sounds good. How is next Saturday at noon for you?" He asked her. "That sounds great! I will see you then! Text me with where you want to meet up at!" she told him.

Sooo….. Kami-yan, good moves there! Or should I just refer to you as the 'Harem King'?" the obnoxious blond asked him. A massive fight broke out a few minutes later.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a church in England: Laura Stuart was furious. To the point where she was starting to show her frustration, which was rare for the woman. Someone had been stealing vast sums of money from her church. The notice of what the reason was for was termed "compensation for services rendered." When she had the computer tech people look into where the money went, they found a couple of massive funds that simply had the note on it "Kami-yan's Harem Mansion" and "Kami-yan's Compensation Funds" on them. The owner was none other than Touma Kamijou, the one who controlled the Imagine Breaker, who currently resided in Academy City.

The net worth of the bank account was more than the funds that were taken from her church. She figured they were stealing from other organizations as well; most likely Academy City. Convinced of this turn of events, she proceeded to contact the churches' diviners, who read into the cause of the recent turn of events. In their divinations, they saw two people: one was renowned heads of the noble house of Cooper, an estate that had recently fell into disrepair and shame. The other was the Imagine Breaker himself. She found it odd he would be capable of stealing the funds and routing it through several IP addresses, making it nigh impossible to find where the hack first started, nor was he knowledgeable of the tax havens and untouchable banking trusts. She also felt his personality was such that the chances of him doing so would be almost non-existent.

Hence, she contacted the head of Academy City. He was certainly irritated. Someone must have stolen money from accounts there as well. Alister looked irritated, for once. He denied knowing what was going on, but the fact he was showing emotions, especially negative ones? Someone was making a headache for him, more than likely intentionally.

She needed to plan a way to get the Imagine Breaker out of the city for observation by her agents in the Church. They might not be able to force him away from the city, but they COULD attempt to persuade him to leave. They also needed to observe him, and a few new friends he seemed to have met. Ones who her least favorite spy had mentioned in his last report.

She began planning her next moves very carefully.


	8. The Re-Emergence of Misfortune

Life has been a bit difficult, but I powered through the difficulties, just so that I could get this out before the end of the year! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Touma was heading home. His day, while eventful, was not bad. He had fun with his friends, managed to get a date from a very attractive young lady, and his misfortune had been minimal. He had yet to figure out why his luck as of late was rather good. Since he couldn't come to any sort of conclusion, he decided to let it go.

He arrived home to find his house in chaos. Lessar had assembled her steel glove, and was prepared to do battle with a rather attractive young blonde woman that looked an awful lot like…WAIT! That woman did not just LOOK like Othinus, the woman WAS Othinus! She was of normal height, and was sitting on his futon, albeit with an annoyed look on her face. Index was hiding in the bathroom, and a manila envelope was on the seat next to the once miniature magical god.

"Oh. Hello there, Touma-san. I am glad you are home. I missed you" Othinus said. Both Lessar and Touma noticed she had changed the way she spoke about him. "Why are you acting this way?! Who is controlling you!?" Lessar asked.

"Lessar, put your weapon away. I am sure if we give Othinus some space. She is probably more than willing to tell us if we just give her a chance" Touma told her.

Lessar stepped back, and got out of a battle stance, muttering something about "Being too nice will end up getting himself killed" under her breath. "Thank you, Touma. The truth is, for many years I have wished to be returned to my original size. However, I have not, due to the fact it would bring trouble to you, my human. Recently, I found a way to return to my original size, whilst limiting my magical powers. I am addressing you differently, human, for the same reason I took the opportunity to return to my former size. The reason I did so was because…" Othinus never got a chance to finish, as Lessar interrupted her.

"Well! I am ok with trusting her, as long as you trust her. Where will she stay, though? Not like we have a lot of room to spare" she said. The reason Lessar interrupted Othinus was because she sensed a confession coming on. While Lessar had yet to confess the full extent of what she felt for the one who currently possessed the Imagine Breaker, she wasn't going to let any more girls make progress with Touma while she was not.

* * *

Touma made dinner for the four of them, then worked on his homework. He got it done relatively quickly, with little hassle, and with quite a bit of accuracy. Othinus offered to check his work in the subjects she was knowledgeable on, and he agreed. As the day wound to a close, they decided to turn in for the night.

That night, Touma returned to sleeping in the bathtub. They decided before they all settled down for the night that they would need to buy some new furniture for everyone to sleep on soon, with the number of occupants in the small apartment now swelling in number as of late. Lessar and Index would sleep in the same bed (even though Lessar tended to get a bit too touchy during her nightly slumber), and Othinus would sleep on the futon in the living room.

The next day, Touma woke up, and filled the unending abyss that was Index's stomach, as well as feeding his other two freeloaders, as well as getting something to eat himself. As he was finishing cooking meals for all those who lived in his apartment, he got a message from Kou telling him when they were going to meet up, and where. There were also implicit instructions that this meetup was just the two of them.

* * *

Touma met Kou Misaka at the carnival shortly after noon. He had arrived only five minutes later than the time they agreed to meet up, which was, again, rather rare of a feat for him. The "Radio Noise" Clone he was meeting there was wearing a lovely red dress with yellow flowers on it. Her red hair with blonde highlights was held in place with a flowered headband, though her bangs were still falling forward, unlike a certain classmate of theirs.

After riding for a few hours, they took a break to get ice cream together. Kou Misaka insisted on feeding him his ice cream, an action Touma didn't understand due to god tier obliviousness. After sharing some conversation, they went back to riding rides again.

It was getting late in the day, so the last two rides Kou decided to go on were the "Tunnel of Love, followed by the Ferris Wheel. As it was nearing evening, the view on the top was fantastic.

"Thanks for inviting me, Kou. I really enjoyed the day" Touma told her. "It felt almost like a date" he finished. "I am glad you feel that way, Touma. I was hoping it would be somewhat romantic. After all, I do love you" Kou said, making a bold declaration of her feelings for the boy.

Touma was flabbergasted by her statement. He had thought she was joking, but the look of determination in her eyes, as well as the fact she kissed him, proved that she was, indeed, being completely honest with him.

They left the carnival, and headed out to eat. While things were awkward between them at first, things started to become comfortable again as they headed for dinner. They ate at a diner nearby, and talked a bit about things as they did. Kou got him to agree to hang out with her again, and to promise to go on a real date sometime.

When Touma got home, he started on his homework. Othinius checked it for accuracy, then he fixed dinner, and went to bed. While he DID have trouble relaxing, he eventually fell into a deep restful sleep in the bathroom that night.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, and the day that Touma was to have his date with Misaki. He turned on his phone and checked on his messages from Misaki as to where they would meet up, and when after he arose from slumber. After briefly texting back and forth with her, did his daily hygiene duties, prepared meals for the girls that were currently staying with him, and prepared for his day. Since he would be meeting Misaki in the late afternoon, he decided to restock his food reserves.

As he was about to leave, Othinius offered to help him with his shopping. He agreed to it, as he knew he would be buying more than he normally did. They reached the store in record time, and not only was there a better deal than in the flyers, but there were still items such as meat, poultry, and fish that were in stock. As they were checking out, Othinius even managed to convince the store manager to give them an additional percentage off, the reason being that Touma slipped on some water that was leaking out of a freezer. The manager quickly agreed (much to Touma's protest) and they were off.

When they got home, Touma started cooking lunch for himself and the girls, as well as preparing dinner for them, and putting it into the fridge. He labeled them for each girl, knowing that Index would try to eat all of the meals he made for the trio if he didn't think ahead regarding such matters. He then chatted with the three of them as he finished the last bit of his homework. He then prepared for his date with Misaki. As he left his apartment, he didn't notice a certain magician following him shortly after his departure.

* * *

Across the city, Yomikawa was in her apartment, giving a look at the two young women seated across from her in the living room of her apartment. One had a look on her face that was a combination of bored, irritated, and amused. The other looked somewhat terrified, seemingly trying to disappear in the seat she was in. The reason these two ladies were sitting before her had to do with a certain white haired esper she was legally responsible for, and whom she regarded as her child.

"So," Yomikawa started on the two girls "I KNOW you both have a thing for Accelerator. Thing is, he is almost as dense a certain student of mine. Therefore, I thought it necessary to have this chat with you" she told them.

"If you are about to yell at Rin Misaka for perusing Tou-san, save it. I don't care whether you approve or not" the Misaka clone formerly known as Worst stated. "While I do have feelings for master, I would like the approval of his caretaker" Estelle stated.

"I think you girls have the wrong impression of why I am talking to you. The reason I called you here is to let you know that you will have to be upfront about how you feel about him, or he will not understand. He doesn't really get subtle hints well, at least when it comes to romance" Aiho told them. "In other words, if you want to be the one to win his heart, be open, honest, and blunt with your feelings towards him. Either that or go the harem route like that other student of mine seems to be heading" she said as she opened a beer. "I want him to be happy, and having a romantic relationship will probably add to his happiness" she finished.

"Really? This Misaka unit will have to think on that idea" Koto said, while Estelle blushed with embarrassment and whispered "So she really is okay with me pursuing master."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Church in England:

Laura Stuart was in the midst of laying plans for the temporary removal of the Imagine Breaker and his new friends from Academy City. While she may find her blonde spy annoying, she did trust the information he gave her. She also had her trackers look into his movements, as well as his activities. While, on the surface, it appeared the accounts were set up by the Feng Shui magician, upon closer examination, they came up with nothing. Tracking the route was nearly impossible for both her I.T. department. Also, the scryers she had used to ascertain the identity of the hackers did not come up with Motoharu. While the language DID point to him as the main culprit, the evidence did not. One could simply be naming the accounts those names to throw both Alister and herself off the trail. That seemed like the most likely answer.

The question then became "Who would have close enough contact with both individuals to know about the nickname Motoharu gave Kamijou?" That narrowed down the pool of suspects. That list also happened to overlap with a few individuals that her annoying blond spy had found suspicious. Pair that with reports of a secret Academy City project codenamed "Project Gemstone," and the fact that her spies had yet to find any hints as to what its true nature was, worried her as well.

She had decided that she needed to lure the Imagine Breaker away from Academy City on the pretenses of a vacation. That sort of ploy worked before. However, getting said individuals that her spy had found suspicious was a different matter entirely. In addition, she knew she would have to invite some of Kamijou's love interest as well, as much as she hated to do so. They would not let him out of their sights, and were they left behind, it would only sow the seeds of problems in the future.

Doing all these things would be difficult. Aleister had been far more restrictive regarding the magicians he let come into the city to take care of rogue elements in the magic side. That would mean that he probably would be far more restrictive in who he let out as well, especially the level five espers who were residing in the city, many of whom would have to be invited along as well.

The other problem was where to take them, and who to have escort them. Itsuwa and Kanzaki were two of the strongest candidates, but Agnese and some of the battle nuns, as well Orsola were people she could use as well. While all the aforementioned ladies had feelings for Touma, that fact would only play to her advantage. One of her long-term goals for going against the science side again was the removal of the bearer of the Imagine Breaker from that accursed city, by either turning him to her side (with the use of the underlings of hers who had feelings for him), or by eliminating him. Having a group of the girls that liked him from her church, if not all of them, would only serve to accomplish her goals.

The where to send them was the biggest challenge. Great Britain was out. If her immediate targets were to be offered a trip to the island nation she resided in, they might decline it, sensing a trap. In addition, the fact there was a rise in tensions between Academy City and the Magic Side would only cause Crowley to instantly veto any movement of his strongest pieces into what was, essentially, enemy territory. Should a war start between any of the magic side factions and the science side again, they would not be able to count on the support of nations to back them. In addition, she knew that after World War III, Academy City would have started to develop countermeasures to magicians. It was only inevitable for them to do so after magicians had attacked them so often.

In the end, Laura decided that the best place to send the Imagine Breaker and his friends for surveillance would be somewhere somewhat tropical, yet still in the authority of the Anglican Church.

* * *

While plans were being laid in England, others in Academy City were laying their own. "Nokuhan, how goes the development of our latest anti-magician weapons?" the Director of Academy City asked one of his top scientists. "We have finished development, Aleister, and have begun production of such tools" the Kihara stated. "Good. I need you to be brought on board another project I am working on. The lead scientist has had a few setbacks with the production of his research" the Greatest Magician told the golden retriever. "Understood. Do you suspect the one in charge of the 'Gemstone Project' is planning to betray you?" Nokuhan asked.

"No, I do not. However, he is very secretive as to his data. In addition, his projects seem to have been more successful than he originally thought they were. They were the ones to escape a while back" Aleister told him. "Have you been able to get any leads as to their whereabouts?" Nokuhan asked. "While we have leads, it would be disastrous if we try to capture them too early" Crowley stated.

After Nokuhan had left the windowless building, A scientist from England was brought before Aleister. "So, Dr. Cooper, how goes the continuation of 'Project Gemstone'?" Crowley asked. "Despite the setback due to the actions of the Railgun, we have taken the data from the original subjects, and improved on it" he told the director of Academy City. "We have started to clone the original subject as well, after altering the genes to make them more predisposed to infiltration missions biologically. In addition, we have started to work on producing units based off several of the most powerful espers in the city" Cooper continued. We have even begun to break grounds on completing a dream that only seemed like a dream three years ago."

"Oh, really? What, pray tell, might that accomplishment be?" Aleister asked.

* * *

Touma had met up with Misaki at the locale she told him to rendezvous with her at. Their locale was the underground shopping complex. The first thing they did was to go shopping. Misaki told Touma that he would help her pick out some outfits. What she failed to tell him was that she was also going to be picking out some outfits for him as well.

After they went shopping, they went out to dinner together. Misaki picked a restaurant where the food was a bit higher in cost than the places most students in Academy City were used to, yet not high priced enough to make Touma uncomfortable. They talked as they ate, and got to know each other a bit better over a good meal.

After dinner, they started out together towards their dorms. Due to them enjoying each other's company, they didn't notice the individual who was following them, nor did they notice the ambush set up for them.

The had started to walk through a park that was near their dorms. As they approached an open area, Touma noticed something was off. Once inside the clearing, a group stepped out of the shadows cast by the surrounding foliage.

These individuals wore light cuirasses that were maroon in color, as well as purple helms fashioned to resemble cherubs. Each wielded a weighted cudgel, and sported a buckler made of synthetic materials. To each of their hips was strapped a firearm of some sort.

As Kamijou stepped in front of his date with the intent to protect her, Misaki reached into her bag and pulled out a remote. She discreetly pointed it at one of their attackers. Her intent was to manipulate their minds to give them the suggestion that they simply didn't want to attack her or Kamijou, but, instead, desired to leave the two of them be. She was surprised to find that her ability didn't have any effect on their attackers.

One of them charged Touma. He was dodging the blunt weapon when another rushed him from the side. He kept dodging their attacks. Eventually, one was able to land a shield bash onto the Imagine Breaker, staggering him. As he was recovering, another swung their mace at him. He attempted to block it with his right hand.

Out of all the things that Touma had expected to happen when his hand contacted the weapon, having a few thousand volts of electricity go through him was probably not high on that list. The fact he was unable to block it meant the attack was neither based on an ability, nor magic. As he was recovering, a teenage girl jumped in front of him, swinging her steel glove at his attackers.

Misaki was texting her friends from both Tokiwadi, as well as A Certain High School. She was seeking help from her friends regarding saving Touma. She did this after texting the crime hotline to report both the location and nature of the crime.

* * *

"Hey! I just got a text from the Queen saying she needed help!" a girl with purple ringlets shouted out at the Tokiwadi High School's commons. Several girls looked at her, wondering what their former classmate could be texting about. "Wasn't she on a date with that Kamijou guy she left Tokiwadi for? Do you think he did something to hurt her?" a girl with glasses and dark hair replied. This caught the attention of a tea haired girl sitting nearby. "Touma went on a date with Shokuhou-san? Deal with that later, Mikoto. He probably ran into some trouble" the Railgun thought to herself. After listening in to find out where the attack was taking place, she proceeded to leave the room quickly and quietly, calling Kuroko as she did so.

Mikoto was walking quickly to her dorm room while her phone was dialing. On the second ring, Kuroko picked up. "What's up, onee-sama?" Kuroko asked. "Listen, Kuroko, one of my friends is in trouble. I need you to teleport me to a park near the Certain High School Dorms" Mikoto told her. "Isn't that where that ape lives?!" Kuroko howled. "Now is not the time, Kuroko! His is in real trouble! I need your help to save him!" the Railgun shouted into her phone. "I will meet you outside our dorm room. We can head to that locale from there. I will help you, even if I don't like him being near you" Shirai said, being sure to mutter the last part to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, one of the assailants saw Misaki texting out of the corner of her eye. She pulled the firearm, pointed it at Misaki, and pulled the trigger. The level five esper close her eyes shut, preparing for the end. It never came, as Touma had taken the projectile for her. The projectile was a common tranquilizer dart.

As Touma started to fall unconscious, he wished he could have protected Lessar and Misaki. He saw the assailant point the gun at Misaki. Lessar was starting to get overwhelmed, by their attackers, and was eventually hit with the stun mace, rendering her unable to fight. Touma finally blacked out as they started to put him into a sack, preparing to take him to a destination unknown.


End file.
